Treyni (Light Novel)
Summary Treyni is one of the dryad wardens of the Great Jura Forest. She also serves as the guardian of the treants, the living tree people. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''7-A | At least High 7-A Name: Treyni Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Female Age: 50+ Classification: Dryad, Dryad Humanoid Fairy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses (Aware of everything that occurs in the Great Jura Forest due to her able to be aware of any location with grass or trees), Extrasensory Perception, Fire Manipulation, Summoning, Immortality (Type 1), Air Manipulation, Teleportation, Intangibility (As a dryad Treyni is close to being a spiritual life-form as such she has no physical form apart from the holy tree that houses her soul), Aura, Magic, Non-Physical Interaction, Fusionism, Telepathy, Information Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Shapeshifting, Sleep Manipulation, Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magicules, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magicules), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Magic (Has an innate resistance to magic), Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), and Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Sense Manipulation (Comparable to Ranga, who can resist Confusion, a spell which distorts senses of smell), Empathic Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation and Death Manipulation Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Comparable to Ifrit) | At least Large Mountain level (Superior to before, is a demon lord class individual and thus superior to Special A class monsters such as Orc Disaster Geld) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Hakurou who blitzed Orc Disaster Geld) | At least Relativistic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class+ | At least Large Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level+ | At least Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters | Tens of meters Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Sense:' Allows its user to perceive the magicules floating around the user. In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Sense enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Unify:' An extra skill which lets her unify with spirits. Key: Dryad | Dryad Humanoid Fairy Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Tier 7 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Manga Characters Category:Air Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users